Senseless
by serena.jones.585
Summary: A series of drabbles about the going to the class reunion. Each 100-word story features a different yami/hikari pair.


Senseless

Chapter 0 of 6

Pairing: Standard Yami/Hikari

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Rating: G

Summary: A series of drabbles about the class reunion.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not intend to receive any compensation for use of these characters. This is a FanFiction.

The flyer was a fan-folded mailer, announcing their class' ten-year high school reunion. On page three there was a picture of Astaire and Rogers. Under the picture, the paragraph read:

_The last night will be a formal ball and award ceremony, held in the hotel's famous Crystal Room. An open bar, Champagne and an assortment of fine dining provided by an award winning chef will be served. Dance the night away under a Tiffany chandelier. Learn who we picked in the Ten-Year Class Reunion Superlatives including Class King and Queen, Most Successful, Best Looking, and Best Dressed. Don't Miss It!_

* * *

Speechless

Chapter 1 of 6

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Beta: Mishiko

Rating: G

Summary: A series of drabbles about the class reunion.

Disclaimer: Not the folks, just the words.

"So?" Jou executed a model's turn. "Pretty sharp, right?"

Seto looked up from his own final details and peered at his normally casual partner's attire.

Knowing that Seto was wearing a traditional formal kimono, Jou opted for black tie and tails.

The suit was flawlessly tailored and accented Jou's wide shoulders while exaggerating his narrow hips. His usually unkempt blonde hair had been tamed and lay in a gentle curve that seemed to magnify the warmth of his deep brown eyes.

Seto looked away, annoyed.

He was fluent in four languages; how could he be at a loss for words?

* * *

Scentless

Chapter 2 of 6

Pairing: Bakura/Ryou

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Rating: PG

Summary: A series of drabbles about the class reunion.

Disclaimer: Not the folks, just the words.

"Oh, I do like that." Ryou spritzed the cologne liberally about his person. "Very light, almost floral." He crossed the room and presented his wrist to a bedridden Bakura. "What do you think? Can you smell anything at all, poor dear?"

"Nada." Bakura assured as the scent assaulted his senses. "This cold's got everything blocked. I'm sure I'll be better by morning; I'll sleep it off." He held the offered wrist; sniffed again the musky fragrance. "Nope. Not getting a thing."

Jasmine? Lotus mixed with sandalwood, maybe.

Whatever, Bakura thought. It'll keep my hand busy while he's at the nerd-union!

* * *

Sightless

Chapter 3 of 6

Pairing: Honda/Otogi

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Rating: G

Summary: A series of drabbles about the class reunion.

Disclaimer: Not the folks, just the words.

Jet black waves, like the Shinano River at midnight on a moonless night, flowing in a silent, silken curve and dominating everything for miles in all directions...

Except…

Emeralds. Sparkling like diamonds cut with a thousand thousand facets, green as the deepest sunlit ocean on the calmest day, vivid as a tropical rain forest in first buds of springtime, and piercing as the sharpest tips of the finest arrows that Cupid's bow could ever hope to fire.

Blinding.

"Honda?" Otogi snapped his fingers in front of his lover's eyes. "What are you looking at? You look like you've gone blind."

* * *

Touchless

Chapter 4 of 6

Pairing: Noa/Mokuba

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A series of drabbles about the class reunion.

Disclaimer: Not the folks, just the words.

"Finally!" Mokuba gasped as they pulled out of the driveway. "Thought they'd never leave!"

He disabled the holoroom's safety timer and set the VR program to six hours - 4x the time limit his brother had imposed.

"Noa?" He called out.

The program loaded, and the room around him became a bedroom, with a teal-haired boy clad in only a loose yukata.

"Six hours?" Noa grinned. "So what are you planning?"

"Can I ask you something about, y'know, before?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever 'do it'?"

"I never wanted to."

"Do you want to now?"

Noa's yukata vanished. "Touch me, Mokuba."

* * *

Soundless

Chapter 5 of 6

Pairing: Marik/Malik

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A series of drabbles about the class reunion.

Disclaimer: Not the folks, just the words.

The alarm went off in the distance. The sound was supposed to remind them both to stop what they were doing; to leave for the reunion.

But Marik was at his peak. At that moment when his physical alarms sounded. Every nerve was alive. The white noise around him could have been caused by his own senses, stretched beyond any ability to hear.

The feel of Malik. His scent. The sound of his groans. All echoed in Marik's heartbeat and the roar of his blood. Filled his being and drowned all other sound.

Like an alarm sounding in the distance.

* * *

Tasteless

Chapter 6 of 6

Pairing: Yugi/Yami

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Rating: PG

Summary: A series of drabbles about the class reunion.

Disclaimer: Not the folks, just the words.

"Tell me you're not wearing that tonight!" Yugi groaned.

Yami looked again in the mirror. The weather was warm enough for a wrap and the website had stated that traditional clothing was acceptable.

Therefore, there was nothing wrong with the silk knee skirt, his exposed chest, or the gold, lapis and amber collar. He'd even selected a wide bejewelled belt. The stones were glass, but the length and width hid his phallus - which Yugi seemed to consider necessary.

"I can't look at that all night." Yugi sighed.

'Well, as they say,' Yami thought, 'No accounting for taste.'


End file.
